The Dog that Cried Werewolf
by Winter Breeze 07
Summary: *complete* *ch. 2 re-written* A mysterious girl shows up in Nowhere and ends up on the doorstep of Muriel and Eustace. Courage is a bit suspicious about this girl. R/R! Last chapter finally up!
1. The Mysterious Girl

The Dog that Cried Werewolf__

_Jessie A: Wow, this is my first Courage the Cowardly Dog story._

_Numbuh 2: Okay…_

_Jessie A: What the heck are you doing here?!_

_Numbuh 2: Just came to help you commentate._

_Jessie A: At least you're better than nobody. So…on with the story I guess._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Courage the Cowardly Dog, Numbuh 2, or anything else I may put in this story. I only own the mysterious girl…and that's it!_

Chapter 1: The mysterious girl

(In Nowhere, Kansas. At Muriel and Eustace's home)

Muriel is rocking in her rocking, Courage on her lap. Eustace was reading the 'Nowhere News' newspaper. He grumbled stuff every now and then. Courage was just relaxing on Muriel's lap. Today seemed like a good day in Nowhere. No creepy zombies or Chickens from outer space were showing up. There was a soft knock at the door. Courage pricked his ears up. He jumped of Muriel's lap and ran to the door. Muriel got up and opened the door. And there stood a shivering dark haired girl that had dark brown eyes staring innocently at Muriel, had a skinny figure, lightly tanned skin, and had torn clothes on. She was also filthy.

"I have no place to stay at. May I stay here for a few days?" The girl asked.

"Of course you can. Come right in." Muriel said. The girl smiled weakly and walked in. 

"Who is it Muriel?" Eustace asked, in his usual grumpy tone.

"It's a poor helpless girl that needs a place to stay at for a few days." Muriel said.

"Wait a minute, she can't stay for free. It's going to cost." Eustace said, he was really greedy for money.

"Well…I did carry this fifty dollar bill with me." The girl said, pulling a fifty dollar bill out of one of her torn jean pockets.

"Now were talking. You can stay if you want. But you can't sit in my chair!" Eustace said.

"I won't, don't worry." The girl said, a small smile on her face.

"You must be hungry after a long walk. Do you want anything?" Muriel asked the girl.

"Yes. I'll have anything." The girl said.

Muriel smiled and walked into the kitchen. The girl followed, but stopped. She turned to look at Courage. He looked back at her, wondering what she was up to. The girl had a sweet smile on her face, then went into the kitchen.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Courage said, and decided to go into the kitchen too. Just to make sure everything was alright.

The girl sat at the table. Her dark brown orbs wondered around the kitchen, she had to get used to her new surroundings. Her eyes then suddenly landed on Courage. Courage was a little scared at first wondering what the girl would do. She waved at Courage. Courage waved a little paw back at her. Maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought. Courage shrugged it off and went back into the living room. The girl's eyes suddenly began to glow a yellowish color, then back to dark brown as Muriel came with a plate full of food for her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was now night time in Nowhere. A white moon in the sky, but it wasn't completely full. From a window at Muriel and Eustace's house, the girl's dark brown orbs stared at it.

"Tomorrow night's the night. But something told me not to come here, but then again I would have been sleeping on gravel and dirt again." The girl said, and sighed. "Scarlet, what are you going to do with yourself." Scarlet said.

From outside the door, Courage is watching of what Scarlet was doing. To see if she was alright.

"Tomorrow night is the night though. I don't know how I'm going to contain myself. But I'll try." The girl said, her eyes began to glow yellow again.

Courage gasped and tried not to be loud. He kept looking through the keyhole, Scarlet was looking directly at the door, as if she knew he was there. Scarlet began to walk towards the door. Courage began to scream and run away. Scarlet opened the door and looked around, her eyes now normal again. She shrugged and went back into her room.

Muriel and Eustace were in bed, peacefully sleeping. That was until Courage barged in, screaming. That woke up Muriel and Eustace.

"Stupid dog! You woke me up from my dream!" Eustace said, really angry.

"What's wrong, Courage?" Muriel asked.

Courage was babbling on the bed, then changed into a shadowy shape with glowing eyes. Then back to his normal self, whimpering.

"Don't be ridiculous, Courage. How could you say such things about that poor innocent girl." Muriel said, frowning.

"Stupid dog! Get out of here! Scram!" Eustace said.

Courage glared at him, then walked out of the room, closing the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Courage was typing madly on the computer.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there tiger. You'll be sure to jam my keys. So tell me it again, and no typing madly." The computer said.

"A girl by the name of Scarlet has come to stay for a few days. But she is a bit mysterious because her eyes keep glowing yellow." Courage said, and typed.

"Hmm…glowing yellow eyes you say? Do you know anything else? That's not enough information."

"She said something about tomorrow night, she was staring at the moon." Courage said and typed.

"Hmm…I think we're on to something here. Just give me till tomorrow and I'll have all the information."

"Why tomorrow?!" 

"I have to research this stuff, and see what tomorrow night is all about."

Courage got a bit mad at the computer. And walked away from it, and went to the window. He stared at the moon. Not really getting what Scarlet meant by 'Tomorrow night is the night.'. He whimpered, hoping nothing bad would happen to Muriel or his home. He would just have to wait till tomorrow. Courage decided to sleep in the computer room until the computer had the results. He lied down on the floor, and closed his eyes.__

_Jessie A: I know, it was a short chapter. But I promise the next one will be longer._

_Numbuh 2: Promise?_

_Jessie A: Yeah, promise. And if it isn't, then you can all boo me when I say I got promoted. Yeah, The next chapter will be up in some hours._

_Numbuh 2: You really like writing, don't you? -_-_

_Jessie A: Of course I do. I even have to write chapter 2 of Operation: D.E.P.R.E.S.S.I.O.N._

_Numbuh 2: That story was a bit sad in the beginning and in the end._

_Jessie A: -_- That's because I put what was going to happen in the end at the beginning._

_Numbuh 2: I'm confused._

_Jessie A: Whatever. Please review you guys!_


	2. Werewolf Attack

**Chapter 2: Werewolf Attack!**__

(Chapter is re-written. Sorry ya'll, I haven't updated in quite some time. I have a really busy life, so I'm trying to set some time for the fan fiction life, and time in real life. So the last chapter is up!)

Jessie A: ::promoted last Monday:: Yep, I was promoted.

Numbuh 2: ::glaring at Jessie:: 

Jessie A ::whispering:: He had a rough day last Monday.

Numbuh 2: That's because YOU tied me up on the ceiling!

Jessie A: Yeah, yeah. All you ever do is complain. Just shaddup so we can get on with this next chapter. So read the disclaimer.

Numbuh 2: No!

Jessie A: Fine then. I don't own jack crap. Heh, jack crap…oh! Which that means I own nothing! I only own Scarlet and her mom and brother. Not to mention I own  the Millennium Item (an undiscovered one I made up) she has on. It's the Millennium Bracelet. We all know who the dad is…hopefully you guys know.

~*~*~*

Courage was asleep, he would toss and turn on the floor. The computer was about to print out some results. It made all sorts of noises that woke Courage up. The info was probably about 5 pages long.

"Here is some info on that Scarlet girl you were talking about. I managed to find out some information about her past and family." The computer said, it sounded like he had hacked the information from some place. 

Courage looked at the info and saw a picture of Scarlet and her family. There was a tall athletic woman with long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, tanned skin and had on a dragon shirt, a pair of baggy blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. There was a man with brown hair, brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, with a 'big-boned' figure and wore a blue shirt on, brown pants, and sneakers on too. And Scarlet wasn't an only child. A boy with brown hair like his dad, dark brown eyes like his mom, and had some 'big-boned-ness' from his dad, and wore a flame shirt along with flame pants and some black sneakers. Scarlet was wearing a red shirt with baggy blue pants with blue sneakers. There was info on them:****

**Names:** (Woman) Jessie D. Alvarez Gilligan, (Man) Hoagie P. Gilligan, (girl) Scarlet Gilligan, and (boy) Vash Alvarez.****

**Ages:** (Woman) 35, (Man) 35, (girl) 10, and (boy) 8.****

**History:** Jessie had met Hoagie at some "Anti-Adult" club when she was ten. They got married at the age of 25. They had two children, one boy and one girl. Both of the kids seem to be what is a mythical legend to come true, werewolves. The woman is also a werewolf but her husband is not.

Courage only read that part and freaked out. All of them were werewolves besides the man. Courage looked at the clock that was on the computer. It was noon. Courage still had time to save Muriel and Eustace. Courage began to scream like a maniac, dropped the information, and ran out of the computer room and down stairs. He ran into the kitchen to see Muriel sitting at the table and Scarlet at the sink washing dishes.

"That is really nice of you to wash the dishes." Muriel said.

"It's stuff that I do. Nice people always do nice things for other nice people." Scarlet said.

Courage began to tap Muriel like crazy until he finally got her attention.

"What's the matter Courage?" Muriel asked him.

Courage began to change shapes. First imitating a moon, and pointing to Scarlet who was watching, and then imitated a werewolf with a howl and looking almost like one. He then returned to his normal self. Scarlet was worried that her secret would be spilled

"Don't be ridiculous, Courage. Scarlet isn't a werewolf." Muriel said.

"Yeah, what gave you that silly idea." Scarlet said, cheerfully.

Courage was looking for the information. He then remembered he left it in the computer room. Courage ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the computer room. He went inside and gasped. The information that was on the floor was…gone. And the computer was wrecked.

"Courage…she was watching, and she took the information and beat me with a baseball bat." The computer said weakly.

Courage began to panic, and ran out of the room.

"This isn't good, not good at all. That werewolf will strike soon!" Courage said, talking to himself. He made it back to the kitchen, Muriel was gone but Scarlet was still there, and she was sitting in the spot where Muriel was last sitting at.

"Hello, Courage." Scarlet said, her eyes gleaming because of a golden bracelet with an engraved eye on it and her hair a bit messed up. 

"Where's Muriel at?" Courage asked, he was angry.

"She's resting, upstairs. Did you not hear her go up the stairs?" Scarlet asked.

"No…but stay away from Muriel!" Courage said, a bit afraid.

"Why? What have I done wrong to Muriel?" Scarlet asked, her eyes began to glow yellow again.

"Because you're a werewolf!" Courage said, raged.

"Oooh, how long did it take you figure that out? You stupid dog." Scarlet hissed, she picked up a whimpering Courage.

  
~*~*~*

In the basement, a light is seen and Courage is thrown down there. The light is gone and there is a locking sound heard from the door. Courage tries hard to get it open. But then goes to the cellar door that leads to outside and tries to open that one but that one is locked too. He pulls out mini flamethrower and a mask. He puts the mask on and tries to burn the metal on the cellar door. And that was going to take a while.

~*~*~*

The time was now 10 PM. Muriel and Eustace were in the living room. Muriel was drinking tea and watching T.V. Eustace was just reading_ The Nowhere News._ The News Flash bulletin interrupted Muriel's T.V. show that she was watching.

"There are reports that there are werewolves in the Nowhere area. So it's best if you lock your doors, and turn off the lights." The news guy said on the black and white T.V.

"Bah! Bunch of crap!" Eustace said, on the front page of the newspaper was an article on the werewolves.

Scarlet had listened and saw that the curtains were open. She decided to walk into the living room.

"So…the news is ranting about something that is…mythical?" Scarlet asks.

"Yes, they say there are werewolves in the area." Muriel said.

"Hmm…I see." Scarlet said. Scarlet was suddenly shaking. "Oooh, I don't feel very well right now." 

"Do you have a cold." Muriel asked.

"No…it's not that." Scarlet said, she was now transforming. 

She grew the black fur, the wolf tail, the wolf paws, and after a few seconds. She was 100% werewolf. Scarlet growled. Muriel screamed.

"What's goin- AH!!!!!" Eustace screamed, as Scarlet tackled him.

Courage heard the scream, and the metal finally melted. Courage ran to the front door and opened it. His eyes widened and he screamed. Eustace was on the floor, he was bitten and was bleeding badly. And a growling werewolf cornered Muriel, which was Scarlet.

*~*~*

Jessie A: Whoa, this is getting a bit serious.

Numbuh 2: Really.

Jessie A: Sorry for the long wait everyone. But please review, I'm hoping that this was long enough.

Numbuh 2: I think it was. Not a million words, but still long.

Jessie A: Wonder what Courage is going to do? But find out in the last chapter of "The Dog that Cried Werewolf"!__


	3. The Werewolf Saga Ends

**Chapter 3: The werewolf saga ends!**

Jessie A: ::nods:: Yep folks, the time has come for this to end! Sorry it took so long though.

Numbuh 2: Where have you been? O_o;

Jessie A: I was lost in a pyramid for a long time…and I found this really nice undiscovered Millennium item! It's the Millennium Bracelet! And now I have a Yami! ^_______^

Yami Jessie A: O_O;

Eustace: Hey, I want a Yami!

Jessie A: ::laughs:: You have a Yami?! Please, don't make me laugh…oh wait, you did! ::laughs again::

Eustace: ::gets mad::

Yami Jessie A: -_- Jessie A doesn't own Courage the Cowardly Dog, Codename: Kids Next Door, or Yu-Gi-Oh!. She only owns Scarlet,…me…and the Millennium Bracelet. Steal her idea of the Millennium Bracelet and I'll send YOU to the Shadow Realm!!!!

Jessie A: Yami, please don't threaten the readers -_-

Yami Jessie A: Fine -_- Enjoy the story.

~*~*~*

Courage went over to Eustace to see if he was all right. The bitten wound was deep, and he was still breathing. Courage looked over at the screaming Muriel, he didn't know what to do. Until a idea popped into his head.

"I hope this will work, or my name isn't Duck Dodgers…and it's not." Courage said. Soon he dressed up in a little werewolf costume. Soon he began to immitate a werewolf howl, which that distracted Scarlet.

He soon lead Scarlet outside, away from his home. And before we knew it, Scarlet got whacked upside the head with a rolling pin, by Muriel! (Jessie A: You may all gasp now… ::gasp!::) 

"Bad werewolf child, very bad werewolf child!" Muriel shreiked. Scarlet was knocked out cold.

Courage sighed in relief, but there was only one thing to do. He picked up the werewolf, went back towards the house to the basement door outside, and tossed Scarlet down in the basement  and nailed the door shut. Courage sighed in relief as the werewolf was locked in the basement. Soon he decided to drill a few holes in the 'nailed-in-door' so that daylight could shine down on her at dawn. Courage reunited with Muriel, and they soon went back to the house. After about fifteen minutes Eustace's wound was wrapped up, and was soon tucked into bed. And soon Muriel and Courage fell asleep too after about a half an hour.

~*~*~*****

The next day… 

Courage, being brave enough to do this, went to the basement door (in the house) and opened it. He heard Scarlet talking to someone else.

"How could you do that, Yami! How could you do something that…cruel!?!?!" Scarlets voice asked this 'Yami'.

"I am your Yami, and you are my Hikari. We are the opposite of each other. I had to do what I do." The Yami's voice said with a sigh.

"But you didn't have to make me bite that old man…it just wasn't right." Scarlet said, sadness in her voice.

"I am sorry…" Yami's voice said.

Courage thought over about what he had just heard. He had to see for himself, and went down into the basement.

"Hello, Courage." Scarlet said in her cheerful tone.

Yami just scoffed.

Courage looked confused, there was Scarlet just as herself, and another that had somewhat 'slanted' eye expression (like Yami Yugi's eyes) and wild hair.

"This is my Yami." Scarlet explained to the confused Courage. "She's my darker side."

"And Scarlet is my Hikari" Yami Scarlet also explained. "She is my light side."

Courage now understood and nodded.

"But my Yami is really sorry for the trouble she has caused. Courage, will you accept our forgiveness?" Scarlet asked.

Courage nodded with a smile.

"Thanks very much!" Scarlet and her Yami said together with smiles.

~*~*~*

"Well, I must go now." Scarlet said as she was heading out the door of the Farm-house.

Courage waved goodbye and was saying some gibberish too.

"Have a nice trip, come back to visit!" Muriel said, she had heard the story about Scarlets Yami.

"I will, and it won't be on any full moons!" Scarlet shouted as she made her way away from the house.

"SCARLET!!!" A voice rang out.

"Huh?" Scarlet muttered. Then she realized who it was. It was her little brother Vash.

"Scarlet!" Vash said, as he hugged his big sister.

"Hey there, Vash! How's it been?" Scarlet asked, giving her little brother a noogie.

"Fine, just worried about you. Mom said to get home right now, she's worried sick!"

Scarlet sighed. "Okay, lets go, little bro." Scarlet said.

Soon, both little brother and big sister walked off, and soon disappeared.

"I'm sure glad that's over" Courage said, but her a snarl behind him. Both Muriel and Courage looked back, to see a gray werewolf with glasses on and hat on.

"Oh no, not again." Courage whimpered.****

THE END!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! ::gets hit with a frying pan:: X_x 

~*~*~*

Jessie A: I thought I would never get this finished and posted up! But I did. Remember, the world is made of love and peace!!!

Yami Jessie A: I think she's taking lessons from Vash the Stampede. -_-

Numbuh 2: I think so too. -_-

Jessie A: C'mon guys, group hug! ::hugs both her Yami and Numbuh 2:: Say it with me guys: The world is made of love and peace!

Jessie A/Yami Jessie A/Numbuh 2: ::Jessie saying it excitedly, Yami Jessie A and Numbuh 2 say it dullfully:: The world is made of love and peace!

Courage: O_o Please review, or They'll keep saying that all day.

Vash: The world is made of LOVE and PEACE!!!!! ^_________^ ::eats some donuts::


End file.
